Changing Fates
by Dola225
Summary: Two people have decided to change the fate of the One Piece world. Law just wants to destroy the world, but a young girl has kidnapped her and saying that there's a cure called the Ope Ope No Mi fruit whatever that is! She has 3 years left and now she's stuck with a her looking for a fantasy fruit that is supposed to cure her like hell she's going to believe that bull crap. Fem Law


**Hello this a new story about Fem Law and no one else gender will be changed. My oc's will not take center spotlight but a more supportive role. I hope you enjoy the story and thanks for ready this author note.**

**Chapter 1**\- **Gods Choice**

The universe is vast with the dimensions even vaster. In a darken room with the only light coming from a white diamond shape crystal that sat on a small chabudai*. A young girl was sitting seiza style on a pillow in front of the crystal as a holographic screen that came from the crystal displayed videos of people. A young man with a straw hat and a young man with golden eyes being the prominent ones showing in the videos. Suddenly a golden portal swirled into existence behind her and bathed the room into a golden glow. Stepping out of the portal was a woman with portal disappearing behind her. The woman quickly walked over the girl and crouched down to look at the screen.

"Hey, why did you call me here?" the mysterious woman asked.

"I need your help on a little project of mine that I want to start" the girl pointing to the screen.

"Really! I'd never thought I'd hear that from you!"

"Just curious to see how everything will play out" the girl shrugged.

"Interesting" the woman hummed and tapped a finger on her chin.

"So, are you in?"

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help?"

"Good."

The girl stood up and waved a hand over the crystal shutting off the holographic screen and plunging the room into darkness. Picking up the now dormant crystal the girl made a circle with the tip of the crystal making a white hole. The girl then stepped into the hole and vanished into the color.

"Playing God" the woman giggled "never thought I'd play it with her but the universe keeps surprising me. This will be fun" the woman purred.

Stepping through the hole, she vanished into the color to join her companion. The hole then melted away plunging the room into complete darkness.

~One Piece X Dimension Crossers~

About 33 years before present original One Piece Storyline

The silver moon shown across the cloudy sky above the Holy Land Mary Geoise. The clouds big and fluffy lazily rolled over the huge platform covered in grand houses and greenery. Sitting on top of one of them were two people. The girl sat seiza style while the woman had her legs dangling off the cloud. A small golden handbag sat on her lap as she rummaged through it. The girl was blankly staring down at the Holy Land, in particular one grand house.

"So, what's the plan other than playing God?" the woman gruffly asked.

"I was hoping to change Donquixote Homing mind on leaving the Holy Lands but maybe it would be better for history to repeat itself a little. You could go disguised as a Marine and offer to guard the family while they're down there." The girl calmly said.

"I don't know. Sounds like too much trouble and also, I did not sign up to live in a junk yard. Now living down there, that's what I call luxury" she licked her lips as she gazed down at the grand house "so scrap that last idea."

"Understood then changing Homing mind it is."

"Finally!" the woman cried as her purse expanded and with a soft pop the woman pulled out a golden sphere ball out of her purse. It was the size of her fist and was solid gold with it shining dully in the moonlight. Grinning wildly the woman then waved her left hand over the sphere causing it to expand, encasing them in it. Turning transparent with only a slight golden film replacing the solid color before.

"Okay spy orb has been activated. No one can see us, not even Haki can penetrate it" the woman proudly exclaimed as she stood up.

"Does the spy orb also mute sounds too," the girl mumbled as she too stood up and the woman huffed.

Flipping her brown curled hair, she glared at the girl "of course it's not called a spy orb just to be cool! It can block out sounds up to 150 decibels."

"That's good then let's go," the girl lightly touched her diamond crystal that was strapped to her hip. Floating off of her hip to stop in front of her the diamond trickled a solid white light that flowed down the tip pointing downward, until it took a shape of a simple pure white staff. Grabbing the staff, the girl quickly jumped off the cloud which the woman quickly followed after. A large gust of wind wrapped around diamond to then expand to wrap around the two women. Causing their descent to slow down into a comfortable fall.

"So how on earth are we going to change his mind?"

"I was hoping nightmares will be enough" the girl said as she flicked the staff in the direction of one of the grand houses causing them to glide in that direction.

"It could. A few sleepless nights for him and he should be susceptible to hallucinations" the woman grinned as she rubbed her hands together.

"Let's also add the kids too if that doesn't work. The man seems like the type of person to listen to his children if they come wailing to him about their nightmares as well."

"Oh, terrorizing children as well! Is my little moral compass finally going wonky?" the woman cooed grabbing the girls face in her hands squishing her cheeks together to make a fish face. Batting away the woman's hands the girl just raised an eyebrow "I never was your moral compass that is Edie's job" a small smirk appearing on her face causing the woman to burst out laughing.

"So true, well then let's get started," the woman cackled reaching once again into her purse as they reached the extravagant house top floor.

The girl sighed as her companion gleefully thought up all the ways she can torment the family as she searched through her purse. Touching the cool glass windows of the house her body slowly turned to wind and breezed through the small crack between the wood and glass. Recollecting inside the house, she turned to unlock the window for her friend to get through.

"Now the fun begins" the woman gleefully laughed out as she flicked her wrist to revel a tiny machine that would fit perfectly inside an ear.

About 27 Years before present original One Piece Storyline

Flevance

The sun brightly shown down on a grand white town that bustled with a festival, colorful streamers and music played all around. A young woman with golden eyes walked with her husband along a pure white road. Her white lab coat matching perfectly with the pure white stone that decorated everything.

Colorful confetti paper fell down on the couple like petals and a smile adored their faces. The streets were crowded with people as children of all sizes ran down the road, screaming and laughing. Suddenly someone or something collided into the man, causing him to stumble a bit. Looking down, he saw a young girl with long black hair wearing a simple white dress, her large black eyes looking up at him.

"Gomen nasai*" the girl whispered out then bowed, before scooting past the couple to approach an ice cream stand.

"No worries" the man said with a smile and waved good bye at the distracted child. The woman giggling at the young girl patiently waiting in line for ice cream.

Getting a sweet vanilla cone with sprinkles the girl calmly walked over to an alley then leaned on the wall. Her body now shadowed by the building, children and people walked by her without a second glance. The clicking of heels sounded out in the alley but the girl continued to lick her ice cream cone as another person leaned against wall next to her.

"So, did you do it?" the woman asked as she looked down at the girl, her hand outstretched.

"Yes, and he didn't even notice" the girl nodded and gently placed a syringe in her waiting hand.

"Awesome, that was so much easier than the last mission" the woman huffed out as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Damn man was stubborn as a donkey, took a lot of fucking whining from the kids and a few sleepless nights of the wife too, to finally convince him that going down to become human" she did air quotes "was a bad idea."

"I'm not surprised the boys had to get their stubbornness somewhere" the girl giggled as she finished the last of her ice cream.

"Now all we have to do is wait 10 or so years and then everything will be set into motion" the woman gleefully crowed as she looked down at her wristwatch on her left wrist.

"Yes, but you should stay in this time."

"Huh! Why the hell should I?"

"Make sure you stays there or if he does go down, support them as much as possible."

"Ug, fine but you owe me big time."

"Put it on my tab."

"There's no tab for favors!"

"Anyway, it's time for me to go wouldn't you say"

"Fine, have all the fucking fun!

The girl smiled innocently at her fuming companion as the woman fiddled with her wristwatch then slammed her palm on it causing a sudden golden flash to encase the girl. When it disappeared, the girl was gone leaving only a white sprinkle to show that she was even there. Grumbling the woman tipped her marine hat over her eyes as she jumped and flew off back to the Holy Land.

About 11 years before present Original One Piece Storyline

A young girl with tear stained cheeks slowly walked down a crumbling stone street. Her golden eyes blankly looking down at the ground as she trudged through the ruined town. On her head sat a fluffy white hat that had brown spotted pattern on the bottom and bill, her short messy black hair swayed in the sea breeze. Her once pristine white dress now ripped and brown with dirt and muck reached down to her knees.

She suddenly bumped into a something soft and white. Glaring up at whoever she bumped into to meet a young girl with long black hair that was just a few inches taller than her. Pale white lips peeled into a small grin and the person quickly grabbed the girl by the scruff of her dress. Raising her above the ground to dangle a few inches in the air.

Screeching the girl quickly went to kick the person where it would hurt but in a blink of an eye the person jabbed her hand into the girl's gut causing her to gasp in pain as she held her stomach. The person who just smiled down at the coughing girl and calmly walked over to a dilapidated house.

Entering through the broken doorway the person walked over to the chair in the middle and threw the girl into a pile of dirty blankets. The person elegantly sat down on a wooden chair as the girl scrambled to untangle from the blankets.

"My name is Akiko and it is very nice to meet you" Akiko softly spoke as the girl flung the last blanket off her.

Standing up the girl sprinted towards Akiko with an arm raised aiming towards Akiko breast. When the girl was within arm distance, Akiko gently flicked her wrist to redirect the girls punch causing the girl to stumble to the left. Akiko then stomped down on the girls knee cap causing her to fall and with a slap to the right cheek, sent her sprawling on the dirty floor. Slowly and shakily the girl supported her upper body with her left arm as her right hand cradled her lobster red cheek.

"What is your name?" Akiko asked as the girl turned towards her.

"Fuck off" she hissed out.

"You're from Flevance correct" Akiko folded her legs as the girl's eyes grew wide then narrow into pinpricks.

"Going to kill me then?" the girl hissed out with a grim smile on her face.

"Law Water D Trafalgar. That's your name is it not?"

The girl's eyes widen as she looked at Akiko with surprise. Silence enveloped the area as Law shook her head and her tiny fists clinched the hem of her dress. She glared at Akiko with her eyes burning in fury and her lips pulling into a snarl.

"Good because I've got a proposition for you. Care to hear it?"

Akiko nodded her head over to another chair that was leaning against the wall to her right. Standing up Law just looked at Akiko. Her face showing nothing as the brim of her hat hide her eyes. Spinning on her heels, Law turned and roughly grabbed the chair to drag it over to where Akiko sat. Once the chair was opposite from Akiko, Law stiffly sat down and glared at her.

"Ever heard of a Devil Fruit?"

Law folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, but she said nothing as she glared at Akiko causing her to sigh. Folding her legs, she leaned back on her chair as she looked up at the crumbling roof.

"It's a fruit that grants you a power once you've eaten it. Depending on the fruit it can grant you anything from allowing your body to act like rubber to generating and becoming flames or ice."

Akiko looked back to Law and saw no change in her expression, so she kept talking.

"There is one fruit that might be the cure to your little disease that you carry or to be exact turn you into the cure."

Law perked up a bit as she leaned forward her golden eyes stared at Akiko as she continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Said to be able to cure any disease and allowing the user to preform miraculous surgeries, it is called the Ope Ope no Mi."

Akiko looked towards Law as she looked back at Akiko with her eyes void of any emotion.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have connections and those connections could very well save your life, if your willing to help me."

"What do you need me to do?"

"There is something I wish to do before I leave this world and you have the highest potential in achieving it."

"What is it."

"Willing to topple the world government with me?" Akiko raised a hand for a hand shake.

Law suddenly stood up as she looked at Akiko's grinning face with a bewildered look. Clinching her teeth, Law started to walk towards Akiko the floor creaking as she went. Stopping within arms distance Law looked up to Akiko and did the middle finger with a smirk on her face. Akiko blinked in surprise as Law then dashed towards the door.

Grinning Akiko turned to Laws retreating back as she pasted the broken doorway, "I was hoping to do this the easy way but hard way it is."

Before Law could set a foot outside Akiko grabbing the back of Law's dress and with a swift hand, she hit the back of her neck causing her to be knocked out. Catching her before she hit the floor, Akiko cradled Law in her arms as she started to walk over towards a small boat docked at the pier.

**There we go that's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed and please review if you have the time. Also, I will sometimes go back to revise chapters because I have no beta reader and I sometimes like to change things.**


End file.
